


No Means No

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Attempted Non Con, Dean to the Rescue, Friend with benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT between Cas and Dean, a/b/o dynamics, angst with happy ending, because of course, both want more, cas fights back, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Cas is giving up hope that Dean will ever see him as anything more and decides to do something about it, but almost lands himself in a boat load of trouble.





	No Means No

**Author's Note:**

> 27 - Idk if you take straight prompts? But I love ur blog and writing is ANAZEBALLS, so... would you maybe be interested in a prompt? ABO Destiel where Cas is kind of bratty and gets annoyed with Dean at a party (probably for some good reason) and storms off. He gets cornered by a few alphas and at first he's into it dancing with them and stuff, figuring he can make dean jealous. But then they start to take it too far and alpha Dean has to step in and save cas :3
> 
> 1384 words
> 
> (anyone seeing a TREND here?)

They weren’t dating. Not really. Not according to  _Dean_ anyway. And really, what was up with that? Cas pouted as he watched Dean flirt with literally  _everything_ that moved – except him.

What the hell was wrong with  _him_  that Dean couldn’t see past the labels of “Best Friend” and “Occasional Fuck Buddy”?

Not wanting to watch  _Dean_  any more, or breathe in any more of his delicious, “come home with me” scent, Cas stalked off into the crowd of drunken, dancing party goers. This wasn’t even his scene. He’d come because  _Dean_  had wanted to. He should have known it was an excuse to find a hookup.

Well, he paused nearly mid-step, a dancer nearly colliding with him, what was to stop him from doing the same? Or at least, y’know,  _looking_. Right?

A hand slid down his arm, and another snaked around his waist, and someone leaned in close to be heard, “Hey, tall, dark and handsome, wanna dance with us?”

Cas craned his head to look at the two Alphas that had found him. They were touching him uninvited, sure, but in a crowd like this, the noise level, they had to get his attention somehow, right?

He sure seemed to be asking himself that a lot tonight. He pushed a smile onto his face and answered, “I’m not a terribly good dancer, but why not?”

“No problem, we’ll show you how,” The first one spoke and the second one merely nodded. It started off all right, though a little awkward – wasn’t dancing normally one on one, not one on two? How did that even work? – because Cas hadn’t been lying. He really had no idea how to dance. But then they started getting closer than the crush of people could allow – but that was okay, right? He was  _looking_  for a hookup (never mind that he  _never_ did anything like that) and suddenly, Cas wondered if Dean was aware of what he was doing, if it bothered him at all and Cas said nothing to the two Alphas.

But when hands started wandering and Cas jumped back a bit in surprise, he realized that with all the dancing, the Alpha’s had maneuvered him around the dance floor till they were nearly at the edge of it, by a set of doors. Alarm bells started ringing, because he hadn’t given either of them any sort of sign that he wanted anything more than dancing (had he?) and he tried to back away, back towards the crowd.

A hand shot out and one of the Alpha’s leered at him, “C’mon, handsome, don’t you want to go home with us? We’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Cas shook his head and yanked at his arm. The move was aborted as the other Alpha goosed his ass and he lurched away from the touch – in the wrong direction. Shit, fuck, fuck! He needed to get out of here! Dean was long gone, surely, already found someone willing that wasn’t Cas and Cas felt his gut churn.

“No,” he growled back and yanked again, only to collide with the solid wall of Alpha behind him. He was well and truly afraid now.  They had him cornered, on the edge of the party with easy egress and the only friend he had there had no idea Cas was in trouble.

“What d’ya mean, no?” The Alpha in front of him glared, his grip tightening.

“I mean  _No!_ I can’t make it any clearer than that. No to you. No to him. No to leaving.” Cas growled, digging in his heals, preparing for a fight.

“Well, that can’t be right,” the Alpha behind him whispered, all too close and Cas swallowed. “I think it was pretty well clear what we wanted…and you said yes.”

“Dancing is not sex. Dancing is not leaving with strangers. I said No!” Cas shouted, though his words were lost beyond their frighteningly, rapidly shrinking bubble as both Alphas pressed closer and closer, a hand wandering under his shirt. His words made no difference and he still couldn’t get his arm loose and there was now no room to maneuver, to fight. “I don’t want to leave with you – either of you! Let me go!”

Despite the futility of it, Cas struggled – he wouldn’t go without a fight and he knew he could hold his own if he could just…get some…space…

And suddenly, he had the space.

There was a growl and the Alpha behind him was gone. Cas used the sudden space to give himself the leverage he needed to viciously punch the Alpha in front of him, followed by a few kicks and more punches, fury and relief replacing the fear that had nearly swallowed him.

Cas whirled around to face the other Alpha, who must surely be closing in to defend his friend – and halted.

Dean stood there with the other Alpha in a chokehold and Dean was pissed. Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Dean so angry before.

Was Dean angry for  _him?_

Dean shook the Alpha who clawed uselessly at the arm across his throat. “No means no. And if you ever touch my boyfriend again,  _we’ll_ fuckin’ kill ya. In fact, don’t ever touch  _anyone_  without permission – and I mean the fuckin’  _explicit “_ every word spelled out” type of permission, you asshats - or I’ll make sure you live to regret it.”

With one final shake, Dean not only let go of the other Alpha, he shoved him right past Cas and at his buddy, both scrambling for the door they’d been angling for and disappearing through it. Dean turned uncertain, worried eyes to Cas who couldn’t stop staring in disbelief at Dean’s words.

“Ah, you okay, Cas?” Dean was nervous and Cas couldn’t figure out why. Anyway, he had more important questions.

Cas nodded his head slowly and took a step forward, staring intently at Dean. Dean’s nose flared and his head jerked up, though he still looked nervous. “Did you mean it, Dean?” Cas asked. The question was quiet, but somehow Dean heard it above the noise.

And now Dean, his Alpha best friend, smelled scared. Cas tilted his head at him in confusion. “Dean? Please…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say, what to risk saying. Of course, Dean had only said that to get the Alpha’s of Cas, off the Omega that some Alphas found too enticing to ignore their instincts rather than act like civilized people.

His heart sank as Dean stayed quiet.

Because that’s all it had been…

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I…” Dean whispered finally, just as Cas was giving up hope and the broken words made him look back up at Dean. “I…did…but I know that, that’s not what we are. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Cas took another step closer to Dean, hope now rising in his chest.

“I know we’re not dating but I – “ Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, “I always wished we were, okay? But I know you don’t want that and…”

“Don’t want that?” Cas asked incredulously, eyes widening, “Dean Winchester – whatever gave you the impression that I  _didn’t_ want to be with you and only you?”

The look on his face would have been funny if it wasn’t so heartbreaking. “I – what?”

“I’ve always wanted you,” Cas moved closer and raised a hand to gently touch Dean’s jaw. “How could you have thought otherwise?”

“I…you know, I don’t know,” Dean breathed. “I was so  _convinced,_ and yet I don’t remember  _why_  at this point.”

“Well, if you want to be with me and I want to be with you, then why should I have any objection to you finally agreeing that you’re my boyfriend?” Cas stared up in Dean’s eyes. “I think we’ve wasted too much time to worry about it all.”

“Yeah, yeah okay, Cas,” Dean grinned down at the Omega and Cas felt his insides squirming pleasantly at the ideas forming in his head. “Let’s go home.”

“With you? Always,” Cas returned the grin, and dropped his hand away from Dean’s jaw, only to snag his hand instead, twining their fingers together. He felt giddy, and one look at Dean showed the Alpha felt the same.

Maybe tonight wasn’t a total loss after all.


End file.
